Earth's darkest day part two: collision course
by penguin adventures
Summary: A great evil has been unleashed from the ruins of Atlantis. Only The Penguins, Alex The Lion, and The Doctor can save the Universe. can they stop the evil before it's too late? guest starring Elsa.
1. Skipper's Recap

After defeating Maleficent in Madagascar we thought that was the end of the story. That is until Elsa revealed that she's back with a new plan to destroy every world. She sent us to Africa and with Alex on our team we got the only weapon that could stop Maleficent's plan. It turned out to be Zuba's staff and Maleficent turned out to be waiting. She almost succeeded in getting the staff and killing Zuba if Elsa didn't interfere. The ensuring battle allowed us to escape but it was too late. The Great evil was unleashed and it destroyed Skaro. Too bad the Daleks lived to fight another day. Now we have to race to Atlantis and find a way to stop the slaughter of planets. No pressure.


	2. Chapter One: The Fall of planets

30 light-years from earth

The Shadow Proclamation

(The Doctor's POV)

I stared down the Shadow architect and the Judoon troopers flanking her. "Planets are being destroyed! Billions are dying! And you accused the people of earth of releasing this threat!" "We are not accusing anyone of anything Doctor" she replied calmly, "We just telling you that this…this thing's origin is earth" "I seen this thing before Architect," I said, "and I can assure you that this is not from earth." "What is it then Doctor," a judoon asked in English. "I seen the destruction only one thing can do this and I fought it in the time war" I replied, "The Daleks evilest creation…The Nightmare Child."

"I'm afraid your wrong Doctor," the Architect replied, "We got a sample of its DNA it was not an easy task many Judoon were lost. When we cut into its skin it was made of pure iron. The DNA itself is of earth origin. This Creature is indeed from earth" "Let me see those results," I said, "If what you say is true what we're facing is much much worst." "What is why is it worst?" she asked fearfully. "Because that describes the Monster that destroys the lost human city of Atlantis and it can not be easily killed" I responded "But it was destroyed when the city was sunk. Remember the Atlantean were an advanced people." "Yet here is it Doctor," she replied, "how can it be a living creature made of metal. And how did it return from destruction?" "Magic…Dark Magic," I replied. "Magic," She said looking at me like I was…well a mad man with a box, "don't be mad Doctor it does not exist not in this universe."

"It doesn't exist in vast detectable amounts anymore. It is the only reasonable explanation I have because this thing defies all explanation." I look at the shadow architect and said, "And I am the only one who can stop it." "I have question for you what is this creature anyway" "I don't know…but I do know how to stop it." "Excellent Doctor then you can lead us into glorious battle!" she shouted. "How long have you known me? Just like the last time goodbye…Geronimo!" "Wait Doctor Stop! How dare you defy the Shadow Proclamation?" she yelled over the TARDIS dematerializing, "With the power invested in me by article twelve of the Shadow Proclamation I command you to Stop!"

The TARDIS dematerialized and set off to save the universe…I wonder what the penguins are up to. Meanwhile back at the proclamation the architect stares at the spot the TARDIS was but she did not act angry. "Ma'am should we pursue the Doctor?" a judoon captain said. "No," she said, "The Doctor will save the universe his way…no guns, no violent, no unnecessary bloodshed. He must be allowed to do what he has always done…Saving Planets, fighting monsters, and protecting the innocent." "Justice is swift Shadow Architect…The Doctor is swifter." The judoon and his fellow patrolmen left the main area leaving the shadow architect alone. She pick up a recording device and spoke, "I the Shadow Architect will watch with fear as this threat threatens to destroy the entire universe. The Doctor is indeed the only one who can stop this and he can not do this alone. But a darker day will come for The Doctor. Doctor if you get this recording please listen to this warning: The Time has come for one last battle…like all your other selves. Eleven's hour is over now the clock strikes twelve" The Shadow Architect then threw the recording device out the window before she surrounded by Silents. "I have done what you have asked please spare me" the architect pleads. "You must know the truth…" a silent said, "For the stake of The Doctor you must listen."

(End of Chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two: Fires of Atlantis

The Lost City of Atlantis

September 23rd 2014

6:00 P.M. Eastern standard time

(Skipper's POV)

"Skipper we are too late," Private said as the lost city of Atlantis came into view. "The Lost City of Atlantis," Kowalski exclaimed, "it does exist." "It's not very lost anymore" private said in utter shock, "but where are the people?" "Well it was under the sea Private and this is not a Disney movie so…" "You two can save the argument for later," I said as I turn to the pilot, "bring us about…bring the plane in for a landing!"

The pilot complied and we landed in a vast seaweed covered courtyard. Huge A's were everywhere the symbol of Atlantis but the Biggest one was right in the middle of the courtyard we were in. Sadly we were not the first ones here as bodies were shattered everywhere Roman, Viking, Greek, Egyptian, Mayan, Aztec, and Babylonian Warriors along with a few terror birds. Then I realized with a shock that dead Daleks, Silurians, and Cyber-men were also among the bodies. How do we know about the Cyber-men when we never faced them before? That's another story. "Skipper over here The Fossa was here too!" Kowalski announced, "All the Soldiers and warriors that are here have one thing in common." "And what is that," I said. Kowalski picks up a flag with a distinct M on it and said, "They were all working for Maleficent!"

" ** _All hail Maleficent! Long Live the Great Evil!"_** a stone dalek that was still alive announced. "I don't think that is a dalek we are used to battling," Kowalski said. "Thank you captain obvious" private replied. The Stone Dalek continued chanting until it too died so much for interrogation I thought as I moved up to the more traditional daleks. One just happened to be alive or alive enough to interrogate. "What happened here?" I demanded. " ** _The Great Evil was released you are too late penguins!"_** it replied. "Why is the army here died or dying?" I asked. " **A great sacrifice"** a dying cyber-man replied, " **in order to unleash the abomination from its ancient prison!"**

The Cyber-man and The Dalek both died no one was left of Maleficent's great army….that was alive anyway. "Skipper" Kowalski announced, "I found where Maleficent's great evil was released!" All of us Alex included ran to where Kowalski was standing beyond the ruined gateway. We were shocked at what we saw in the center of this once great city was three giant cracks. The one that stood out was shaped like a sinister smile (exactly Maleficent's style). Two of this appears to have been ripped open and then closed by some force. "But that isn't the strangest part," Kowalski said knowing what we were thinking, "Because the third crack is glowing with energy!"

Kowalski step forward to investigate, "Don't go anywhere near that!" The Doctor shouted. "Why not? It's just a crack in the earth" Kowalski said. "It's not a crack in the earth it's a crack in the skin of the universe," The Doctor, "I thought I closed them all." "Okay…so what the energy coming out of it?" I asked. "Time energy if it catches up with you…you will be wiped from time you would have never existed. And that is a fate worst then death." "How did it get here?" I said. "Side-effect of the energy released here, opening the earth can't be done…not without consequences" he replied.

Then as soon as The Doctor finished talking The Crack in the fabric of the universe closed. The ground however did not provide any evidence that The Crack was even there. "Time has been rewritten," he said, "Atlantis is not even supposed to be above the water right now." "So Maleficent rewrote time won't that cause a time paradox," Kowalski said, "And where there's time Paradoxes there's…" The Doctor's eyes widened in fear and said, "what ever you do don't blink!"

And not surprisely Weeping Angels blocked our way back to the Super-plane and to safety. "Quick into the TARDIS that the one place we'll be safe" The Doctor Shouted, "Hurry up will you." The Doctor opens the doors and ran in with us on his heels. Alex look uncertain however, "Alex! Don't Blink and get in here" I shouted. The lion entered and we close the doors behind him, "It's…" "Bigger on the Inside…yeah I know," I said. "This unnamed monster is already leaving a path of destruction across the universe," The Doctor said, "Our job is to make sure this monster's path of destruction does not reach earth." "Too late," Kowalski said pointing to the scanner. "What!" The Doctor said, "How is this possible." We all rushed to scanner and watched helplessly as our home was destroyed along with the billions of people on it.

"We have failed," I said, "before the battle even begins we failed. The Good news though that there is no way this evil will reach Elsa there is no way." "Actually there is a way you foolish penguins" Maleficent said, "Because that beast is not the great evil that is its servant." "What is this great evil then?" The Doctor demanded. "You face this evil before Doctor many times," she replied. "The Great Intelligence," he said, "and she let it in the TARDIS," I added. "Yes" a whispery voice replied the intelligence I'm guessing, "The Doctor will take us to Elsa's time so I can force her to make me an army of snowmen that will never melt!"

"You're still mad about the snowmen I see" The Doctor teased. "Silence Doctor" the Intelligence replied, "Now hand over the TARDIS or your friends will die." "Don't do it Doctor!" Kowalski shouted. "Be quiet you fool," Maleficent before she blasted him across the room with a blast of dark energy. "No," The Doctor said, "I will not hand over my TARDIS. Neither will the TARDIS."

A loud sinister bell I never heard before rang and Maleficent disappeared in a flash of light. The Great intelligence also went quiet so I guess it got teleported out as well, "No Great Intelligence," The Doctor said reading off the screen. "So now what?" I asked. "We going back in time to the 15th of June 1812 to warn Elsa."

(End of chapter two)


	4. Chapter Three: The Warning

Arendelle Castle

Elsa's room

September 24th 1812

(Elsa's POV)

"Ah Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Vastra said, "I glad you could make it not that you had much of a choice." "Where am I?" I asked the lizard woman. "In a shared Dream your majesty," Jenny replied. "Are you her housemaid," I said. "Shouldn't you be able to tell," Vastra said. "Even though I live in a castle I never had any housemaids," I said. "What about Gerda?" "She my nurse," I said, "There's a difference!" "Kai?" "He's my most trusted servent but I treat him as my equal," I replied, "So does Anna…sometimes." "What happens when your staff doesn't perform," Strax said, "do you kill them?" "What?" I said, "No." "Don't mind him," Vastra said, "Sontarians always think about war…that's what there breed for." "Madame," Strax said, "are you sure Jenny locked the doors we don't want a repeat of last time."

"Why am I here," I said. "This is the only place that is safe enough to contact you," she replied. "Was knocking me out really necessary?" I asked. "Yes," Vastra replied. "Make this quick Madame Vastra I do have a Kingdom to run," I said, "And I do not want to be compared to sleeping beauty!" "Your Friends the Penguins are in danger," she replied, "and please just call me Vastra Queen Elsa of Arendelle." "The Penguins are in danger," I said so shocked I forgot to tell her to just call me Elsa, "how?"

"Maleficent has a plan," Vastra said. "To destroy the Penguins," I said. "No her plan threatens the entire Universe," Strax interrupted, "to unleash something call the Great Evil." "Where the Great Evil is imprisoned is hidden and what it even is has been lost," I replied, "noone even knows how to awaken it!" "Clearly she knows the answers to all these questions," Vastra replied. "What am I to do about this," I said. "Warn the penguins," Jenny said, "and do it quickly." "When will she enact this plan," I said. "First thing tomorrow which is in a few moments," Vastra said. "So warn the Penguins and hope they can figure out how to stop her," I said. "Yes it is imperative that the penguins are warned!" Strax announced. "How do I…" The TARDIS Materializing in the room yanked me from the dream. I climbed out of my bed as The Doctor exited the TARDIS, "Doctor it's not proper to enter a Queen's bedroom unannounced…I could be well you know…" "Won't happen again I promise but I just want you to know that the world is in great danger."

"What?!" I said realizing this is exactly what happens in my vision, "What do I need to do Doctor." "You need to warn the penguins Elsa. Past along this message to the penguins just don't tell them that it's from me… I fear maleficent plans to release a great power upon your world." "What do I tell them after that?" I ask him. "Tell them about the fall of Atlantis…Also don't forget to tell them about the staff." "The Staff you mean the one I sent back to Africa?" "Yes that one" the Doctor said, "good luck!"

I wanted to demand answers from The Doctor but he ran back into the TARDIS before I got the chance. I just sat their dumbstruck as the TARDIS dematerialized The Doctor was not coming back for a while he had a job to do. A job that he will be unable to complete if I don't set the events into action I have to warn the penguins of this threat. I have to tell them what my vision showed me before it is too late.

I take out the communicator the penguins gave me all those months ago and called the penguins. I waited then spoke, "Hello Skipper! Kowalski! Anyone," I spoke into the device. "We're here Elsa but we are in the middle of important business here" skipper replied. "More important then the sake of your world," I said. "No …so what's wrong?" Skipper said. "I fear Maleficent plans to release a great power upon your world." "What great power…" skipper started. "Once upon a time…" I said, "You may want to sit down for this." "I would prefer that you where here to tell this story," Private said. What?! who does Private think he is I am the snow queen…wait you know what that's not a bad idea.

I shocked the penguins when I teleported into their HQ…wait what is that alarm? Kowalski rushed to turn off some device in a far corner. Good thing too because I was ready to freeze it. "My new invention works perfectly," he said getting a slap from Skipper and an icy stare from me. I cleared my throat and began my story, "Once upon a time long before Maleficent was born a great tragedy befell the great city of Atlantis." Skipper turns to me and said" I believe I heard this story the city of Atlantis sunk behind the waves everyone knows that one…" I cut him off and said, "…no you don't. The citizens of Atlantis sunk their city to save the world from a terrible evil one that is now unknown. The Island sunk but not before the last Atlantean said a spell to start a great disaster to start the planet anew." "What great disaster?" Kowalski asked. "You would call it the extinction of the Dinosaurs. But there are rumors that the last surviving rock from that disaster is in Africa." "In Africa how would you know?" He asked. "Because I was the one who ordered it to be taken there where it remains until you find it in Africa. I fear that Maleficent is after this rock and intends to use it to unleash this terrible evil from the ruins of Atlantis. That is why she has come to your time… to find the one and only place she could retrieve it: in your hands." "So why don't we not find this rock so Maleficent doesn't get it," Skipper said. "No" I replied, "You must destroy it."

Skipper groans and said, "Oh great The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel all over again." This comment received an icy stare from me (mainly because I had no idea what he was talking about and that it didn't seem relevant) that softened even the penguins fearless leader who then said, "At your service your Majesty." "That's what I thought you said" I replied coldly, "The Keeper of the rock has to be a lion they are the only creatures to trust with the rock." Skipper and Kowalski looked at me and asked, "Lions?"

"The Stone and Staff that it decorates are kept in what the Lions call The Great Rock" Elsa continued, "it is best to have a lion you know guide you. The older and wiser the better." Skipper expression was full of questions…How do I know all this? Not even a Young Queen should know this. I wish I could tell them how I know but The Doctor gave me strict instructions. Do not mention his name during this conversation or it will tear a hole in the universe I guess. "This is all I know only the Lions know more…you must take on this quest for the sake of this and all worlds." I said. I raised my space-time teleport and returned home without another word.

(End of chapter three)


	5. Chapter Four: The Great Evil

The TARDIS

Somewhere Somewhen

(Skipper's POV)

"So now what" I asked, "Now that you told Elsa to warn us?" "We go back in time to see what we're up against" he replied. "We can't go back to the actually event that would kill us all!" I said. "Wait follow me I think it still here…" he went to another room. The Four of us and Alex decided to follow The Doctor down the corridors before we lose sight of him.

We followed The Doctor down one very ancient looking hallway until he came across another room. The room looked like it was not used in thousands of years and The Doctor entered. We followed him in the room and found ourselves in front of a vast television-like device. "Good it's still here" he exclaimed. "What is that?" I asked. "This is the Time and Space Visualiser and with it we can see any event in history" The Doctor explained. "And it is outdated by several thousand years" The Doctor's new cyber-head replied. "Will you please only talk when you have useful information Handles" The Doctor said. "Handles?" Kowalski asked. "Yes" The Doctor said, "Because I can't go around calling him Cyber-Head now can I?"

"Good point…so any event in history" Kowalski said. "Like for example the Fall of Atlantis?" I asked. The Doctor replied by pushing a bunch of buttons on the device which made a bunch of noise by the way. "Okay now be quiet and watch." He said. The City of Atlantis in all its advanced glory appeared on the screen its people going about their business. The viewing angle changes to a view of the ocean as a strange monster the servant of The Great Intelligence approaches the city. There was no sound as Atlanteans ran for cover or stared at the approaching monster…several pterodactyls swarmed the air and fled for the mainland.

The monster had reached the center of the city and began destroying it but stopped when a lone Atlantean approaches with a staff. The man steps toward the center of the city and slams the staff down. A golden light appears from the staff and it spread until every inch, every road, every building was outlined in the light. A giant hole opened up beneath the monster and it fell into it. The hole closes after several minutes but the disaster was far from over as the sea claimed the City of Atlantis. The Island sunk beneath the waves lost forever…well lost until Maleficent raises it again.

The scene changes again to a view of Mexico from orbit as a giant asteroid hurtles towards earth. A halo of fire surrounded the asteroid as it entered the atmosphere and slammed into the Gulf of Mexico. Dust and fire were blasted across the earth's surface from the site of the impact…anything within the radius of the initial impact would have been killed instantly. I knew that from the surface the sun would be blocked out and soon all plant life will die. Once the plants die the plant-eaters will die followed by the carnivores. The scavengers will survive longer but they too will die. The time of extinction has begun for the dinosaurs the only dinos that will survive will be the birds.

The image on the Visualiser faded to black as The Doctor turns off the machine. I come up with a plan as we ran back to the control room. The Doctor had the same plan and said, "We going to stop Maleficent before she even unleashes this threat!" "My thoughts exactly," I replied, "Let's move out!" The Doctor pulls the lever and yelled, "Geronimo!" We're coming for you Maleficent and we brought a surprise.

(End of Chapter Four)


	6. Chapter Five: The Defeat of Maleficent

The Lost City of Atlantis

September 23rd 2014

2:30 A.M. Eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

We arrived in the newly revived City of Atlantis and were almost spotted by the army of Maleficent. We sunk past the gathered villains and found Maleficent in the vast courtyard we found earlier. "You too late penguins" Maleficent said victoriously, "The universe will tremor in the face of The Great Evil!" " ** _The Great Evil has entered the final stage of awakening! The Universe will fall!"_** the stone dalek announced.

Everyone turns their attention to the center of the city as Atlantis begins to shake violently. The ground exploded as the Iron beast broke out of its prison of 65 million years. The monster roared triumphantly until it sees Alex holding his father's staff high in the air. "Not this time," Alex declares throwing the staff at the monsters head. The beast roared in pain as the staff hit it before fall to the ground. When it touched the ground the monster glowed with a golden light that intensified until it blinds us all with its brilliance.

When the golden light faded the monster was disintegrated only dust remained. "Ashes to Ashes Dust to Dust," The Doctor replied, "The Great Evil will never terrorize the universe again." "How could this be?" Maleficent shouted in anger, "How could a useless lion defeat me!" Alex picked up the staff again a blast a beam of golden energy at Maleficent as she tried to run off. The beam turned Maleficent to stone then and blasted her army apart. The gathered warriors, soldiers, Daleks, Cyber men, and fossa were blasted back to their original places and times. But the effect was not finished as the island began to buckle and shake the city of Atlantis was sinking again. And if we were not fast enough we would join it on its long journey to the bottom of the sea.

"Quick into the TARDIS!" The Doctor yelled as buildings began to collapse. We ran toward the blue box as the island gets smaller as the ocean rises. We managed to jump abroad the TARDIS when the water was deep enough for fish to swim thru. A small volcano was the last part of Atlantis to be claimed by the sea as the TARDIS dematerialized to safety. A whirlpool created by the sinking city lasted long enough to claim two ships and pull several off course. The City of Atlantis was lost to the sea once again and no-one would know…expect us penguins of course.

 **The End**


	7. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
